


On Top

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [29]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	On Top

His hands grab onto your breasts as you bounce on his thick cock. It took a while to get used to it, but you love the feeling of him stretching you, filling you.

You bite your lower lip as he smiles at you, as he strokes your cheek with his hand. He doesn’t say anything, not at first. Every emotion, every desire he has is conveyed by the force in which he fucks you, the way you rakes his nails down your back.

His fingers still smell like you, you beg him for a taste as you tighten around his shaft. He nods and runs them over your lips, just as you open your mouth. He slowly slips his fingers past your lips and you suck on them as if you are sucking on his cock.

“Attagirl…” he moans out in a low, shaky voice between his ragged breaths. 

You suck just a bit harder and wrap your tongue around them. He throws his head back and removes his fingers, only to grab onto your ass. You squeal as he lifts you up and slams you back down on him.

“Sam…” You struggle to gain composure, but why would you want to anyways? You can feel the slow and drawn out pressure at the base of your spine. The tears streak down your face as you try to hold it back.

“Come for me, baby girl.” He digs his fingers into your hips as you begin to rock them against him. You’re sure he’ll come first at the rate you’re going. The way his breath catches when you tighten around his engorged cock. 

He sits up and pulls you closer. You’re face to face and your movements begin to lose their rhythm. He runs his finger lightly over your neck, you close your eyes and smile at the sensation. They’re not there for long, much to your dismay, but they’re replaced by something much better. You feel his languid tongue on your neck and it sends shivers up your spine, amongst the other things it’s doing to you. You feel his teeth bite down onto your neck, your toes curl and you scream. You scream loud enough to wake up everyone, but you don’t care. What you care about is the very intense orgasm you’re chasing.

You grab a fistful of hair as he bites down even harder. He thrusts deeper into you, as if that were even possible. 

“Sam, I’m coming.”

“Attagirl.” He growls against your neck. 

“Ffffuck.” Your body shakes as it washes over you, like a refreshing wave of water on a hot summer’s day.

He grunts as he finishes inside you. He continues to thrust until he’s gone soft. You don’t want to get off his lap, but you know you eventually have to. You wrap your arms around his neck, both of you slick with sweat.

“Has anyone ever told you how great of a lay you are?” You press a series of kisses on his lips before he can answer you.

“A few times.” He pulls you in for a more intense kiss, one that makes you moist all over again.

You rake your fingers through his hair, grinding on him as your breathing wavers.

“I think we should wait a bit before starting up again, baby girl.”

You frown, but you get off his lap and lie down on the bed. “Ten minutes, then?”

You can feel the bed shake as he laughs. “How about we call it a night?”

“But it’s not like we haven’t fucked more than once a night.”

“Yeah, but not three. I rather not have a sore cock tomorrow.”

You sigh loudly, hoping he’ll change his mind. He turns to face you and strokes your cheek again.

“A sore cock, means no sex for you until I’m healed.” He pulls you in close to him, the hair on his chest tickling you.

“Fine, you win this time.” You pout.

“Yeah, this time.”


End file.
